


Still

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is kneeling on the bed, sitting back on his heels; Levi lying in front of him, completely still and utterly spent.  The sight is breathtaking and Erwin is aware that a single sound, a single movement, will break the spell and Levi will snap back to his senses. This was how Erwin wants to remember him; it fills him with awe to see Levi breaking down under his touch.</p><p>A short smutty one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

Erwin focuses all his considerable will on controlling his breath and remaining as still as humanly possible; not easy when his heart is hammering and his chest heaving. He’s kneeling on the bed, sitting back on his heels; Levi is lying in front of him, completely still and utterly spent. The sight is breathtaking and Erwin is aware that a single sound, a single movement, will break the spell and Levi will snap back to his senses. Moments like these are rare and precious and Erwin treasures them.

Levi is sprawled across the bed, legs spread, arms thrown wide. One hand is draped over the edge of the bed, the other curled loosely around the bedpost, grip slackening, colour returning to white knuckles. His head is thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted, a purple mark blooming low on his throat where Erwin has bitten down a little too hard. There are marks on his upper arms too; small, distinct bruises that correspond to Erwin’s fingers. Erwin had been horrified the first time he inadvertently marked Levi. He is scarred enough already and it had pained Erwin inexpressibly to add another mark to his skin. Not that Levi had cared. He’d simply adjusted his cravat to cover the bruise while Erwin stood behind him apologizing anxiously, consumed by guilt. 

"Fuck it Erwin,” Levi had drawled, hitching the scarf into place in front of the mirror, "it's no big deal.”

“Besides,” he continued, turning to face him, "I like it. Gives me something to remember you by if you get eaten by a fucking titan." 

If Levi wants to remember him by the marks on his skin that's just fine, but this is how Erwin wants to remember Levi. It still fills him with awe to see Levi breaking down under his touch, to hear him whining his name through clenched teeth, until he is begging and pleading, to _please, please Erwin, please just fuck me_. The image is so completely at odds with the facade that Levi presents to the world that Erwin never ceases to marvel. The pristine and enigmatic Captain Levi, a man who never lets his guard down, who holds the world at arm’s length with his fierce scowl and sharp tongue. Yet here he is, lying in a pile of stained, crumpled sheets, damp hair plastered across his brow, cum pooling on the flat plain of his stomach and smeared across his lips where Erwin had pressed his hand to his mouth. Erwin is never quite sure why Levi chose to follow him, to give his all to him. He certainly does not feel worthy, and the weight of Levi’s trust weights heavily on him, but it’s a burden he guards jealously and would not share. These precious moments of stillness are few and far between and Erwin drinks in the sight of Levi; spent, vulnerable and utterly uncaring. But he knows it will not last, knows that in a moment Levi will stir, and then he will be up wiping himself clean, straightening the covers and itching to change the sheets. 

Right on cue, one heavy lid slides open. “Enjoying the view?” 

“Yes. It’s very picturesque.” 

“Picturesque? What the fuck are you talking about?” Levi stretches lazily, eyes still closed, flexing his muscles against the bedstead. 

And because he can’t help himself, Erwin adds, “You’re beautiful Levi.”

“And you’re full of shit.” 

Levi is clearly back to his senses now, though both eyes are still closed, cheeks still flushed. 

“I mean it Levi.”

Something in his tone makes Levi open his eyes and gaze up at him curiously. 

Erwin reaches forward and runs his thumb over Levi’s lips, still wet and sticky with cum. Levi tilts his cheek against his palm, dark hooded lids drifting closed again.

“I could watch you like this all day Levi. Look at you, you’re a mess.”

Before he has time to react, Levi’s foot is on chest, pushing him backwards until he falls flat on his back, the air leaving his lungs in a sharp huff of laughter and surprise. Then Levi is on top of him, fingers digging into his wrists, pinning his hands beside his head, thighs gripping his ribs so tightly his breath comes in short gasps of laughter. Levi is bending over him, dark hair falling forward around his face, fierce scowl tempered by the wicked smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. 

“You're such a push over Erwin.” 

“What can I say?” Erwin smiles, he knows exactly how to get a rise out of Levi. “I'm a sucker for a pretty face.” 

“Sucker?” Levi leans in and growls low in his ear, “You'd better fucking prove it then.” 

Erwin really has no choice but to comply.


End file.
